This specification relates to pre-fetching content for a cache.
Some processors include a hardware pre-fetcher that automatically determines data, e.g., instructions or other types of data that are likely to be used soon by the processor. A pre-fetcher may use various mechanisms to predict a likelihood of reuse or predict which data to pre-fetch. In some examples, the pre-fetcher may determine data stored adjacent to data currently being used, and which is not already stored in a cache, and pre-fetch the determined data, e.g., using a physical address of a device that includes the processor.